


Running in the Swiss Hills

by Laughingmyhorseoff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas, Depression, Did I mention it's gay?, Eating Disorders, First Kiss, Flashback, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Hot Chocolate, How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Kissing in the Rain, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Possible smut, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Timeline, Viktor stole my heart... and virginity, Zurich, chris running in the swiss hills, my first, potential self-harm, really gay, st petersburg, swiss miss hot chocolate, true love?, two sided love, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingmyhorseoff/pseuds/Laughingmyhorseoff
Summary: CHRIS AND VIKTOR RUNNING THROUGH THE SWISS HILLLSThis is basically every love letter I have just as the Yoi version.





	1. Chris-mas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tofhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofhoney/gifts).



> This is my first time writing I'm stabbing myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deserve to die because of that title.

     **_December 25th, 2003_**

 

 

     It was below freezing in Switzerland, and Christophe Giacometti couldn't be more excited. Snow had dominated land, covering roads, driveways, severing all methods of transportation in a small town outside of Zurich. Chris grabbed his phone from the ebony wood nightstand that matched his ebony wood bed, the dark frame covered in a white duvet and sheets. He unlocked his phone and instantly texted Viktor:

          Chris: Happy Birthday Viktor! You're finally 15! Merry Christmas! ^-^

     Viktor replied hours later, seeing as Russians didn't celebrate Christmas and Viktor was still in school.

          Viktor: Oh thank you Chris! But I don't really celebrate Christmas *_*

          Viktor: But merry Christmas to you! I hope you enjoy it!

          Chris: You know Viktor, it's not the same without you.

     Viktor picked up the phone from the bench in the locker room. He read the text and sighed. He missed having that date he had with Chris last year. To celebrate Christmas in Switzerland, Viktor and his family took a week off from school to see Chris. Together, they had bought an excessive amount of Swiss Miss hot chocolate and made while sitting next to the fireplace while watching the American holiday special How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Chris was amused by the parts where the Grinch had tied Cindy Lou-Who in wrapping paper and put her in the mail shoot.

     "Why are their noses so fucked up, Viktor? They look like opossums."

     "What are opossums?"

     "That's besides the point."

     A couple of movies later, the lights were off and the house was pitch black, not outside light, just the dimly burning fire. Both Viktor and Christophe were struggling for space under a large blanket, their bodies heated from the fire and the blanket. They looked into each other's eyes, they were so close together, stealing the air between them in heavy breaths.

     Viktor was older and more mature than Christophe, but surprisingly enough, he never had his first kiss. He had a fake girlfriend before he came out, but that was it. He knew how Chris felt about him for a while, or else he wouldn't have come. And he also knew what Christophe wanted to do, and Viktor felt the same way. He could have been a man that enthralled women, but he would have given that all up. He knew that he couldn't have a relationship with someone like he does with Christophe. Viktor is not afraid to accept who he is. He found himself through skating and though he may change a couple things, he knew the bond he had with Christophe was strong.

     Christophe buried his head in Viktor's heavy flannel, resting his head right below Viktor's crotch. He began to doze off and Viktor was uncomfortable in his position. Viktor picked up Chris' head in his hand and whispered gently, "Chris," he sighed heavily, sending a wave of heat over Chris, "I know how you feel about me."

     Chris fully woke up. He stared at Viktor for a second with wide eyes and turned his head away. _How stupid can I be?_ he thought. _Of course Viktor would know how I feel about him._ _You just need to tell Viktor your feelings and then you'll be done. You're gay and Viktor accepts you for that, but he won't accept my love. I'm such a fool._ Chris turned around staring at Viktor directly in the eyes. "Viktor," he began. He breathed in and out repeatedly to calm himself. "I... I know that you're older than me, and that there's probably someone better for you back in Russia, but I need to tell you this now before you leave." He sat up straight, distancing himself from Viktor more. "I love you. Not as a brother, not as a friend, like, well, boy-boy-boyfriend love." Viktor sat up with him, showing their mutual respect. "You just, you well, you give me this feeling of happiness. Untainted joy, like when we would go sledding together on the hills, or when we would have snowball fights. And... it leads to, this love, kinda, you know, like, when we were reading together in the lodge. We weren't talking, but we knew had each other. And that's, um, that's all I want from you Viktor. Like, when we would do each other's short programs."

     Viktor laughed at the thought. The memory of Chris perfecting his triple lutz still awed him today. But Viktor always loved how Chris would stop the entire program if he made an error, constantly retrying until he found a way to land a jump, stay oriented during a spin, or just keep up to the beat. Though the memory he valued most was when Chris had actually scored better than Viktor in a competition. Viktor was so frustrated, he knew that he could have done better. So that's why he kept skating- Christophe.

     "And, and," Chris began again, "Remember the time we had gone to one of your Russian rinks? And remember how they turned on a couple's song and then you asked me to skate with you? Even though I had actually began to leave out of embarrassment? That, actually, heh, that was when I first fell in love with you. Not the image that you are in the sport, but _who_ you are. Like, how you're always trying to make people laugh even if you're depressed, or maybe when you'd always try harder at something until it was perfect? That actually motivated me to become a better skater. From what you teach me, a-and how we always stay in touch with each other...? I just... Viktor?" Viktor stared at Chris, touched by his feelings. "This is from my heart. And I know it's generic, but, umm, well, uh," Chris had turned red all over his face, "C-an I, kiss you?" Chris immediately hid his head in his shirt from fear of embarrassment and spontaneous combustion.

     Viktor pulled Chris' head out of his shirt. He crawled forward, their legs touching. Chris nearly winced, but exhaled deeply and leaned towards Viktor. Their foreheads touched and they closed their eyes. Time seemed to slow down and the world sounded like an illusion, their love being their own universe. "I never want this moment to end." Chris whispered

     Viktor smiled, "Then you'll never move on." And with that, they kissed. Being Christophe Giacometti, Chris wanted to be able to describe his first kiss as steamy and with Viktor Nikiforov. He grabbed Viktor's shoulder with one hand and braced himself on the other. Viktor grabbed Chris' lower thigh and fully leaned into the kiss. Christophe opened his mouth, speaking against the kiss, "Viktor, Je t'aime." Viktor did the same, expressing his love in return, "Я тебя люблю, Chris."


	2. Viktors Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Chris's first time
> 
> YEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE ARE MENTIONS OF SMUT BUT THERE IS NO ACTUAL SMUT BECAUSE IM A CRAPPY WRITER  
> IF YOU WANTED SMUT, I APOLOGIZE  
> IF YOU DIDN'T WANT SMUT, GOOD D FOR YOU

_**February 14, 2005** _

 

 

_I'm begging you not to,_

_But you always make me so breathless._

_How can I resist you?_

_When you leave my heart being undressed._

 

 

     The cold opening of the beautiful morning in Zurich was unforgettable. The feet of snow placed a canvas on Earth, waiting to be wrote on. Neighbors painted pink hearts in the snow and lined the interior of their houses and porches with pink and red strings carrying cut-out hearts. Chris woke up slowly, barely motivated to get out of bed until his phone buzzed. It was 6:30 AM and there was a message from Viktor:

          Viktor: Happy birthday Chris! Or should I say Mr.Giacometti? $_$

          Chris: Viktor it's 6:30 I am tired. -_-

     Chris got ready for school and the day passed quickly. He received an entire bag of valentines from girls and gave non. _Love is not a feeling to be displayed so freely._ He only needed to show his love towards the one he valued more than anybody else in the world- Viktor. As soon as Christophe got home he texted Viktor:

          Chris: Happy Valentines Day Mr.Nikiforov! Did you celebrate VDay?

     After what seemed like an hour, Viktor replied:

          Viktor: Yeah. But that's not important right now. Question?

          Chris: Shoot?

          Viktor: Do you have a view of your front lawn?

          Chris: No way

     Chris dropped his phone and ran to his window. In the middle of a pink heart was V+C in red letters and Viktor standing next to it. He surged down the stairs and put his shoes on, racing to see the Russian legend in person. Viktor had to compete for Worlds within the year, so he wanted to spend as much time with Chris as possible. Christophe threw himself at the older skater, who caught him in his open arms.

     "It's been too long, Chris." Viktor picked up his chin and looked at him with joyful eyes, "And there's somewhere we need to go."

_Tonight, you're all mine,_

_We're hiding from light sky._

_Do it all night._

     *****

     It was sledding. Down a hill. That's what Viktor flew in from a different time zone for. "To go sledding on a hill? Are you serious?" Viktor stood at the top of the hill, Chris preparing himself on the sled. The sled was long and blue with the option of one or two passengers.

     "Nope," the Russian replied. "I'm Viktor Nikiforov." And with that, Chris was pushed down the hill, the sled's long, plastic body picking up speed as it neared the foot. Chris shut his eyes and braced for imminent death, certain that the sled was going to crash in a blazing inferno; just like the movies. When the sled finally stopped, Chris opened his eyes. He was fine. All he saw were the tracks he left and Viktor at the top of the hill screaming "I want a turn!"

    Chris huffed a heavy breath and made his way back up the hill. When he reached the top, Viktor smiled brightly, "Perfect! Now that we know it's safe, both of us can go!"

     "Viktor, you're seventeen. Haven't you grown out of stuff like this?"

     "I will never grow up!"

     "You have a boyfriend. That's grown up."

     "Do you want me to ride the sled without you?"

     "Fuck no let me in."

     Viktor did, when Chris was seated in the front, Viktor wrapped his arms around him. "I never want this moment to end."

     Chris leaned back into Viktor, "Then you'll never move on." Chris put his hands on the ground and propelled the sled down the hill.

_Tonight, you're all mine,_

_Look me in the eyes._

_You're all mine._

_You're all mine._

     *****

     Back at the hotel room Viktor reserved, Chris and Viktor helped themselves to a warm bath together and Valentines Day movie specials.

     "Great. More holiday specials. Just like two years ago." Chris retorted, brushing water off his robe."

     "I wouldn't be so disappointed. We had our first kiss because of holiday specials."

     "Not really."

     "Yeah, we totally did." Before the argument advanced anymore, Viktor took out a bag under the table and handed it to Christophe. "Happy birthday Mr.Giacometti!"

     Chris was shocked at Viktor's gifts. There were multiple chocolate hearts, a rose, pink and white skate holders, socks with kitten designs and a matching hat, and a T-shirt that says "World class figure skater." "Wow! I'm shocked! Thank you so much Viktor! Though I feel bad I didn't get anything for you."

     Viktor flung a hand through the air, [metaphorically] brushing the last sentence away. "Nonsense. Being with you is all I needed."

     Chris was touched by Viktor's statement. Before either of them could say anymore, Chris had begun kissing Viktor passionately, deepening and raising the kiss with a barrage of "I love you" and "Happy Valentines Day".

     After a while, Chris parted lips with Viktor and whispered in his ear, "I want you to fuck me."

     Viktor's eyes went wide with astonishment. "But you're undera-"

     "I don't care!" Chris interrupted. "If someone's going to take my virginity it's you. I love you and this is what I want."

     Viktor stared at him intently. "Fine. If it's what you want, there's no reason I shouldn't give it to you. Or is it take?"

     Chris dropped his robe, "What you're taking tonight is my body."

_We're dancing all night,_

_Come close and hold me tight._

_We're dancing all night,_

_Two shadows crossing us out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEEP SCREAMING BUT GOD WONT ANSWER
> 
> SOMeONE ENd mE


	3. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAN FICTION YOU ARE RUINING MY LIFE SO THANK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screeches in forte*

_**January 15, 2005** _

 

     Christophe was heading home. After so long, Chris had won bronze at the first of his junior division skating competitions. He had majorly messed up his triple lutz, making it a double- turning his secret weapon into a surprise failure. He was humiliated when the margin of points of him and the second place winner was over twenty. When he was on the plane, he felt as if he were about to burst into tears. At the first chance he had, he texted Viktor:

          Chris: Hey Viktor -_-

     Being Viktor, just about the absolute best in his division, he saw what happened to Chris.

          Viktor: Oh Chris, it's okay. You know, I used to fail all the time when I was 15. It gets better, don't worry.

     Chris couldn't help it anymore. His eyes watered and tears began to flow down his cheeks and onto his phone. He covered his face and headed towards the bathroom. Once inside, he sat on the toilet, sobbing as quietly as he could.

      Viktor buzzed him again, this time more eager for a reply:

          Chris: I feel like shit. Honestly. Messing up the one thing you're good at should not happen. Otherwise, why am I even skating?! If I can't do it right I shouldn't do it at all!

          Viktor: CHRISTOPHE GIACOMETTI

          Viktor: You are by far one of the most beautiful people I've ever met. And since I think your true beauty lives in the art of figure skating, I don't think you should ever give that up!

     Chris had stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw an inexperienced and cocky skater who just hid behind his looks for a good performance. _Wipe away the tears, you'll look fine to them._ Chris looked at himself again, harder. He saw an enthusiastic young skater who was willing to take risks.  _Better._

*****

     Once the plane landed, Chris found his luggage with his coach and found a city taxi; being silent the entire time. "Hey, Chris," he motioned to the younger boy, "I hope you know that the lutz wasn't a big deal. It-"

     "Except it was, Josef!" Chris snapped. He whipped his head to make direct eye contact with his coach. "I fucked up... really, badly." he bent down and held his face in his hands.

     Josef put a hand on Chris' back. "No. No you didn't. You got third, which means you're still liable to qualify."

     Chris whimpered a muffled "and liable to fail."

     The cab stopped at Christophe's house and he got out. He headed towards the steps and rang the doorbell. His family opened the door and he was greeted with a welcome atmosphere and congratulatory celebrations. Chris was happy... almost.

     Later in the night, Chris was sobbing against his pillow, constantly replaying the scene in his mind. He was sick to his stomach, ready to pass out on the ice. He had spent the last day and a half up worrying about the lutz until that moment. He was preparing the jump, focusing on his left heel. He carried the momentum through his left arm and leg and spun in the air. _One, two, thre_ \- Chris touched down before completing his third rotation. He went into complete panic, losing focus on his step sequence and looking at various members throughout the audience until he found Josef. His eyes were closed and hands folded. Chris could have done better. _Much_ better. It was basically written across the score he received. At the Kiss & Cry, Josef calmly whispered to Chris, "It'll all be okay. You just have to believe in yourself."

*****

     At 5:30, Chris was gone. He woke up, got dressed, packed his skates and phone, and left. He walked fifteen minutes to the rink and awaited its opening. In the meantime, he texted Viktor:

          Chris: I'm not giving up. I'm going to keep skating Viktor.

    No reply. At 6:00, Josef arrived to unlock the doors and was surprised to see Christophe.

     "Christophe? Why are you here so early?"

     Chris shrugged. Then, his eyes met Josef's in a cold glare; "Because I want to be the best. Better than that Georgi Popovich. But most importantly, Viktor."

     Josef walked by Chris and opened the doors. Chris grabbed the skates from his bag and headed straight towards the ice. First priority: The triple lutz. Josef gleamed as he watched his student glide on the ice, prepare his jump, and lift himself into the air. After ten times, Chris finally got the hang of rotation and technique- his only problem being landing. Chris went back to his starting position and prepared himself. Josef, who was standing behind the barrier, closed his eyes. He began to remember when he first met Chris. He was tiny for a 7-year-old, but had determination and a glow in his eyes telling him he wouldn't give up until he conquered every challenge. As he began to develop as a person and skater, Josef always looked at Chris as someone who enjoyed the sport for what it was. But one morbid day, it all changed. Chris' father lost his job. With his lung cancer, he yielded to burnout. With a tricky financial situation, his mother worked twice as hard while dad struggled with the kids. Chris was only 13, so Josef expected an emotional reaction.

     Unlike his expectations, Chris wasn't externally expressing his emotions. Chris was going to be late though. The family would have to visit a doctor about his dad's worsening condition. Later in the day, Josef would be meeting Chris for lunch then heading to the rink. That's why he differed from generic coaches; he liked to know his skaters as human beings, not just a paying customer. When Josef sat down outside the local coffee shop, he began to see Chris in the distance. Light reflected off the brim of his glasses, making his appearance more beautiful. Both waved to each other and Chris advanced. When he was about a hundred feet away, three hooded figures moved themselves in front of him.

     Chris was surprised by the new people, "Um, uh, excuse me." Chris moved to the left, so did they. The person in the middle with a red bobcat on his back took off his hood. Their hair was a golden brown, with a masculine, but poorly sported high-and-tight hairstyle. He placed a hand on Chris' chest, shoving him back. "You aren't going anywhere, gay boy." Chris' face lost color. He knew there was no peaceful way out of this.

     Chris tried to reason "I need to go somewhere." Chris tried to avert the blockage but they moved again. This time, the person with a pink wild dog on their torso revealed itself. Compared to the other boy, this guy was shorter and had an entire head of red hair. Unlike the taller boy, the scrawnier one pushed Chris off his feet with both arms. Attracting onlookers (including Josef), the second boy began to shout "where 'you going, queer?!" Chris turned his head away, the boy grabbed his face and forced his eyes to meet each other's. "Look at me when I talk to trash like you! Oh, sorry, am I too beautiful for you? Well too bad! I'm not open for drag queens!" Before he could harm Christophe, the leader of the group pulled the smaller guy away. "No. We don't need to be delinquents."

     The last of the trio, a girl with a green shark took off her hoody entirely, revealing conditioned platinum hair and a white and black-spotted crop. She went down on her knees, placing her arms on top of his wrists. She leaned down, her cleavage more visible. "Aww, baby, it looks like we'll need to straighten you out." She began to lower herself onto Christophe. He never had his first kiss, and he didn't want it this way. He began to struggle, hyperventilating on the older girl. As her lips drew closer, Chris thought of Viktor Nikiforov. He was his best friend, maybe even more. And he didn't want to disappoint him by having his first kiss like this. More and more people stared, but did nothing. The girl put her forehead on his and whispered gently, "The world could use a lot less fags like you."

     "Excuse me, that's my nephew. Could you please get off of him?" Josef interrupted. The girl looked up and got up and looked at the boys. The leader motioned for her, "We don't need to be in trouble with adults. Let's go."

     She gathered her hoody and stood up "Fuck this, go to hell, pansy." She returned to the boys and they were gone.

     Josef extended his hand towards Christophe. He exhaled heavily, "Am I supposed to take your pity?"

     His coach scoffed at the remark, "They don't know who they're talking to. Come on you have a rink to skate on."

     Chris hesitated to move, "Maybe I'm better off without getting up. They said the world was better off without me."

     "Christophe, the world is better of without people like them."

     Chris reached for Josef's hand. He got up and the two headed towards the rink. On their way, Chris was curious "Why did you say that I was your nephew?"

     "Well it would of looked rather weird if there was just a random man telling a girl to stop sexually harassing a homosexual teenager."

     "Huh. Good point." Chris looked at his coach. He leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you."

     Josef's eyes looked over to Chris'. "Just promise me one thing."

     Intrigued, Chris inquired, "What?"

     "It was obvious."

     "What? What was obvious? Me being gay?"

     "No. You not accepting yourself."

     "How... how did you know?"

     "I've seen it too many times not to know."

     "J-I-I'm sorry, sir."

     "I want to model my skaters to be the best they can." He pointed at Chris' stomach. "I need something strong, not fragile. Otherwise, there's no point in me working with you."

     Josef and Christophe arrived at the rink. As Josef walked through the doors with Christophe, he reminded him one more time, "Never give up on your dream just because it doesn't come to you instantly. If you ever want to truly savor something, you need to put the hard work into it to make the journey worth it. I usually don't tell my students that until they're older, but I think you needed to know that, so don't forget."

     Chris swallowed hard "You're right. I'm sorry."

     "Hey the past is the past. Also Viktor called me a couple of times. He's worried about you. The funny thing is, I had to hang up on him once I saw what was happening to you." Josef looked at some of the other skaters on the ice, preparing and executing their jumps talking with their coaches, even pair skating. "I won't be able to protect you forever, Chris. But I can now and that's my top priority when I'm your coach."

     Chris would've thanked him but he was too busy with Viktor. He skipped texting and went straight to call.

     " Viktor? Oh god, please pick up?"

     "Hi Chris, it's Viktor."

     Chris beamed with excitement, "Viktor! Hi! Hey, um, I need to talk to you."

     "Your coach told me about what was happening, are you okay? Are you eating?"

     "Yes, well, I am now."

     "Ok, good. And Chris?"

     "Yes Viktor?"

     "I can't wait to see you on the ice again."

     Chris smiled lightly, his spirits raised, "Yeah, thank you, Viktor." Chris hung up the phone and headed onto the ice. As he began to glide on the ice, he looked down and didn't see an inexperienced and cocky skater who just hid behind his looks for a good performance, nor an enthusiastic young skater who was willing to take risks. He saw Christophe Giacometti.


End file.
